Happy NL Year!
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Celebrating my first year with the game (really two months). Here's my roleplaying Mayor. This was written as the event was going on! Heart pumping the entire time to speak to Kabuki at the right time! MacaronxKabuki FOR LYFE!
1. The Event

I had gotten my hair put up in a bun for Harriet. Since the Water Boat Bus Stop was right in front of the Event Plaza I wondered if I should wait on the yellow bench, but I soon saw Wolfgang sit down at said bench, clearly waiting for Colton.

I sighed and decided to stand on the opposite side of Isabelle's Countdown counter instead, wondering when Kabuki would stroll by the event. 'He better not stay away after the foursome last night. I still can't believe Colton tried to leave…' I thought to myself angrily.

There were still two more hours left on the clock. 'Maybe I should just leave…' I sighed, sipping the sparkling cider that Isabelle had handed me earlier that day; I had saved it for the Countdown. The New Year's hat was still in my pocket. I didn't plan on putting it on until the last hour or so.

Other than my hair up in a bun, which was died a dark blue, my favorite color, I had worn a brown emblem blazer and a gray formal skirt that I had found at the Able Sisters last week. I had decided to dress a bit more formally for this occasion, so I also wore some white stockings and mary janes. I thought the tiny ribboned straw hat pulled it all together, but I would change my hat soon enough.

I looked over at Isabelle, seeing her texting someone, I suppose her brother. "There's no way Digby's going to get away from the showcase, even if I'm the only one using it," I briefly mentioned before noticing the Northern Lights overhead, the first of the season.

"Oh, I know! I just wish he would loosen up a bit… Lyle can't possibly be that bad of a boss. I'm sure he would let him come to the Town Plaza for at least the last minute or two. I want him to see all these events I plan…" Isabelle sighed.

I smiled sadly at her words. "Don't worry. I could show him my pictures later," I offered before moving to the back of the plaza to get a good selfie of myself with the Northern Lights.

Isabelle raised her voice as she turned to me. "I'd like that, thanks. I'm always so busy at the Town Hall…" Isabelle frowned, wishing that she could have more free time so she could leave Town Hall other than on events.

When I came back, I pat the dog on the shoulder. "Hey, if you taught me how to set up all the paperwork, I could probably help you with that, but I guess since I'm 17 it wouldn't be official enough," I chuckled.

Isabelle laughed. "Heh, I always forget that you're so young! Don't waste time when you're a kid like I did, okay?" Isabelle smiled.

I nodded, my hand going back to my side. "Oh, no need to worry about that. I'm pretty much having the time of my life with all these cuties everywhere," I smiled, looking over at the yellow bench.

It seemed like Colton had just arrived at the bench. I saw the horse peck the wolf on his cheek and I blushed, remembering the previous night's activities where I and Wolfgang had swapped semes in a sort-of foursome. Colton caught my eye and I immediately waved. I suddenly felt the urge to see if the night club was open when Colton waved me over, but I said goodbye to Isabelle anyway and walked over to the two, sitting down on the bench next to Wolfgang; Colton was still standing.

"So, how was your day?" Colton asked.

I could see that he was also thinking about last night, but I shrugged. "Oh, just the usual. Getting used to flowering with the golden watering can. It's only been two days, but it feels so weird that I already have two out of six golden tools," I smiled.

"I'm glad you came to Fairies, Macaron. You really made this a cooler place, even if you only came two months before this," Wolfgang said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled at the two before speaking again. "Yeah, I even managed to get you two hooked up! You remember how I woke up with you riding me my second night?" I joked, remembering that confusing night vividly.

Wolfgang blushed and moved his arm back at my words and I chuckled, remembering how for a few days after the weird night me and Wolfgang had seemed to be in a relationship. It was soon clear that we were both bottoms and that it wasn't going to work out, however. Then Colton moved in and we were both so attracted to the stallion. I winded up pushing Wolfgang to talk to the rich horse while I used my bottomless box of tissues a bit too much and eventually made my computer chair a Silver Super Toilet to help out when I was just watching porn on the net. It was a weird sort of depression, I guess, but I just wanted a seme, a top.

Then Kabuki came into the Camping Site. It was my third day of having a camper. The first had been Doc. He was kind of cute, but he refused to come to town and I accidentally gave him my net when I failed a minigame. I didn't have a slingshot at the time, so I had no way to pop balloons for a while.

The second camper was Hippeux, who I instantly didn't like. He was lazy, fat, and a blinding yellow color that only reminded me of a bad experience I had when I was younger where I had peed my pants in front of a girl I had a crush on (It was before I knew I was gay, and that experience winded turning me off girls, but not their fashions.). Of course, Colton has a blond mane, but somehow the fact that the spikes in his mane are tipped with white deterred me from thinking about that scene in my life.

Next was Kabuki. Immediately my heart went 'doki doki' and I knew I wanted him. We played a few games and he let it slip that he liked that I wore skirts. The first time I asked him to move in, he refused and seemed a bit timid at the idea, but after kissing him on the nose and leaving him alone for a while… Well, he said yes and we've been boyfriends ever since.

On Christmas he apparently wanted a gnome doll. I would've rather given him a bed so we could stay over at his place sometime, but I didn't have one and I wanted to get Jingle's picture. I only had nine villagers at the time, after all. Not that that stopped Sparro from giving me a heart attack and not acting as joyous as the others, making me think that I messed up his gift…

But now it seems weird whenever we make out in Kabuki's house because it seems like the gnome is watching. He has this other weird doll, too, but it doesn't seem as creepy as the gnome. I don't know, maybe that sounds weird, but that's what I think about when 'Kabūkster Kaspookster' is around me. I don't think that makes me _too_ odd, really.

"So, when's Kabuki coming?" Wolfgang asked, looking over at the path that led into the event plaza.

"I don't know, but I can't wait until tomorrow! Peanut suggested this cute Illuminated Heart and after going to someone's Dream Town I managed to see what it'll look like! Do you think he'd like a giant heart next to his house?" I said, letting slip my next PWP idea.

Colton burst out laughing and I jumped, using a Shock Joke. "Wow, I'm amazed you're really so obsessed with him!" he smiled.

I frowned at the laughing before looking over at Wolfgang. "What about you? What do you think?" I asked.

Wolfgang sighed, not sure what to say for a moment, before shrugging. "Do what you think is best, you know? I'm not so fallen head over heels for Colton as you are for Kabuki, so I wouldn't know. Maybe you should ask him if he's okay with you doing crazy acts of love for him. There's no need to ruin the town just because you love a guy so much, snarrrl," Wolfgang said before looking up at Colton.

The horse frowned before leaning down to kiss Wolfgang deep on the lips for a moment. "Hay, you'd know I'd do anything to keep you liking me, right?" the rich man smiled.

I saw Wolfgang blush and begin to speak, but I quickly got off of the bench. "I'll leave you two alone, okay?" I smiled before walking briskly over to the Flower Clock I had placed behind a screen of Perfect Cherry Trees. I had put a lot of them around the right side of the Event Plaza and I kept rearranging them to help with the new path system that the Janitors of the old Fairies, or, rather, 'Fairys' had suggested.

I looked North and saw Kabuki coming down the path that led to Re-Tail and I smiled, walking up the path towards him. For a second he didn't see me, that is, until I was right in front of him and he looked up after seeing my shoes.

I immediately did a twirl for him to remind him how I looked in a shirt. Even if I was a bit cold in the clothing, I was glad to get out of the Nutcracker-type uniform I had been wearing all winter long. The Wrap Shirt, Gray Formal Pants, Rain Boots (I found that the red Snow Boots didn't quite fit the blue theme that the Wrap Shirt brought), and one Puffy Hat had been my uniform since the Snowstorm had hit earlier in the month.

I saw Kabuki smile and I jumped and squealed when he grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. Before we locked lips, I pulled away teasingly. "Now, Kabuki, you made _me_ wait, so now I'll make _you_ wait until the clock hits Zero," I laughed, not pulling out of the cat's grip entirely.

Kabuki purred happily at the notion before moving his face close to my nose and touching his wet nose to my normal human nose. "There, Eskimo Kiss, meee-OH!" he smirked before pulling back and laughing.

I sighed as he let go of my hips and I pulled him into the plaza. "Right, come on, there's still a half hour or so left. I brought a blue hat for you," I said, pulling out the extra hat and putting it atop the white cat's head.

The bristles spread out, one moving into his ear and I smiled as it twitched until the bristle didn't go into the sensitive appendage anymore. "Ugh, I hate those things," Kabuki frowned, moving a paw up to mess with his ear.

"I got the yellow one since it matches my current hat," I said, putting on the yellow New Year's hat, pocketing the cute Ribboned Straw Hat that I loved.

"Heh, I thought you said you hated the color yellow, meee-OH," Kabuki smiled.

"It's gold, so it doesn't count," I said quickly, taking a sip of the cider to stop Kabuki from questioning me.

"Well, I'm sure my cute little mayor knows what he's talking about, then," Kabuki smiled, looking up at the sky.

I followed Kabuki's gaze and found myself entranced by the sparkling stars and Aurora Borealis. Soon Isabelle's voice came over the intercom announcing that it was a half hour exactly to Countdown. Francine dragged along her sister, who was supposed to be 'In Boxes', while Savannah and Peanut came past the Flower Clock in their matching Lotus Tees. They seemed to be giggling about something.

Bella, whose house was right above the Event Plaza, waited patiently for her band friend Cherry. Sparro came by, his normal detective hat replaced with a New Year's Hat just like Bella and all the rest.

Then a balloon flew by and I had to quickly grab the Golden Slingshot that I was proud of. Unfortunately it was a dupe, a dog lamp, but I didn't have time to sell it as the clock quickly went under 23 minutes.

When I saw that Cherry was still missing, I turned to Kabuki. "Hey, where's Cherry?" I asked Kabuki through the chatter.

"I haven't seen her, meee-OH," Kabuki said, now looking around with me.

"She was in her house all day… I'll go get her!" I shouted, running quickly over the bridge and past my house. (She's my neighbor.)

Inside I heard crying in the corner and I ran over to it, seeing the red dog crouched in the corner next to her guitar. "Wait, what's wrong, my Uchi?" I asked quickly, the nickname coming from when she had saved me from so many bee stings. I still hadn't caught the little buggers yet, no matter what the advice I'm given.

"I-It's Bella… I-I'm not sure if I want to get her angry…" Cherry sniffled, adjusting her yellow hat, which was much smaller compared to the ones I had bought from Redd.

"Wait, why would you get her mad?" I blinked, my heart beating because I didn't want to miss the New Year's Kiss with Kabuki.

"I-I want to confess to her…" Cherry said, wiping her eyes.

"Wha-? Oh, come on! You've been friends since you're band broke up, right? There's no way that she'd push you away just because you like her!" I said, helping the dog up.

"B-but…" Cherry frowned.

"Just act all natural and then kiss her at the Countdown! She won't see it coming and there's no way she'll act mad immediately!" I said loudly, starting to drag the dog out of the house.

"A-Alright then! I'll **DO IT**!" Cherry smiled, running back to the plaza with me. 12 minutes were still left on the clock.

"So, what happened?" Kabuki asked when I came back to him.

"She's got a bad crush on Bella. Don't say anything, though," I whispered, making sure that Bella was on the other side of the plaza when I spoke.

"Whoa, really?" Sparro asked.

"Wh-Sparro!?" I shouted, having not seen the bird on his other side of me.

The bird made a zipper motion. "Won't tell, k?" he mumbled between his two 'zipped' beak-halves.

Both Kabuki and I sighed at that. "Right, well, she's just going to do the kiss thing, so don't say anything to discourage her," I said sternly.

"Right, Rockin'! I was planning on doing that with my crush, too!" Sparro laughed.

I blinked, surprised. "Wait, you have a crush? The Elusive Detective Sparro has a Crush!?" I shouted.

"SHHH!" Sparro shushed loudly, covering my mouth. "Don't tell anybody!" he whispered in my ear.

I heard Kabuki laughing and I glared at him, making him stop. "You know, some folks might think _you're_ the top," the cat joked.

Just then the clock hit five minutes and everyone started freaking out. I heard the girls squeal and Sparro let go of me to chat to Isabelle about one of his cases like nothing had happened. Meanwhile my heart started beating 'doki doki' just like it had when I had first laid eyes on Kabuki.

Colton and Wolfgang were already smooching behind the screen of Perfect Cherries and I sighed, moving towards Kabuki as the beeping started. As the beeps started going by faster, I leaned into the cat. I kissed Kabuki on the cheek just as the confetti cannons atop Isabelle's Countdown Counter went off.

I heard a squeal from Isabelle and a squeak from Bella and knew that they had been confessed as well.

Such a happy New Year, even if I only spent two months in this town before it happened. I saw blue fireworks go off and I knew they were for me. Isabelle was just sweet like that.

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS~!_**

There was another balloon for 12:04 with the other dupe lamp. Darn balloons!

I'm still working on the fanfiction for the original Fairys, and, uhm, the post-NL residents don't have jobs, so I decided to call them Janitors. They take care of the town, after all! The old Wild World fanfiction is going to take a while, and it won't be as cute-sy as Macaron's little life. And, uhm, I made up the two pairings in this fanfic on the spot. And, uh, I put a streetlight that looks like it would flicker in an alley next to Sparro's house so he can interrogate people there, he's just that kind detective!

I started the game in late November (Free Furniture!) and I'm one day's upgrade away from finishing the house! This has been a great Roleplay and I hope you enjoy it!

**I WROTE THIS AS THE EVENT WAS GOING ON!** Yeah, I'm crazy like that.

(I wish I had the clapping emote/joke… Dr. Shrunk!)

\- ...I forgot to mention that I was wearing those 'funny glasses' (the ones with the sparkly kawaii eyes) the entire time. So, yeah, imagine that as well.


	2. The Day After: Dorky Theater Kids

I yawned as I got up. Grabbing the mail, I headed back inside to set up the Classic Book case next to the Large Bookcase like I had forgotten to do the night before. I switched back to my tiny Ribboned Straw Hat and picked up the New Year's hat that Kabuki had forgotten on the floor the night before.

"I can't wait until I have this Classic room finished…" I said, looking around the room before heading back in the main room to store the hats in my Pear Dresser.

After that I went through my usual show of watering flowers in hopes of hybrids and fossil/gyroid hunting. Even Reese's Prem was Gyroids, though I don't think it had snowed the day before.

Soon I remembered my mail, after Pete offered me a letter from some popular Japanese Group. I never really understood why they were so popular, but I never played video games all that much. I shrugged, but I liked the hagoita they sent me. Sometimes I wondered why I would be on their mailing list.

Next was a moth orchid from my Mom. She's really sweet, but, unfortunately, a Moth Orchid had been Savannah's Christmas present and she had put it in the Flea Market space. I had immediately bought the plant that reminded me of Jacob Ladders. Speaking of those, I'm working on surrounding my Camping Site with them!

The second to last letter was my interest for my bank account, so next was a letter from Bella. I had sent her a Cheese Wall the Yesterday as a joke, and it seems she sent me back a Genie Vest, though her letter did mention how she was glad that I helped Cherry confess. "I'm glad they got together after all," I smiled just as I heard the door ring.

Looking up, there was Kabuki. "I believe I left my hat here, meee-OH?" Kabuki smirked, moving towards me as I pocketed the letter.

"Well I happened to find a lost item by Re-Tail…" I said, raising the paper bag with a teddy bear printed on its side.

Kabuki chuckled. "You know that isn't mine," the cat smirked, moving closer to me and grabbing my hips. I squealed and I dropped the item on the floor.

"Oh, now look what you've done. You made me drop it…" I smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the wet nose that I loved.

"Oh, are we doing a Punishment Roleplay now?" Kabuki asked.

I huffed. "You're not supposed to mention it! You're just supposed to play along!" I yelled.

"Sorry, meee-OH. Did you see Sparro and Isabelle, though? I saw them kissing behind her cutout at the Event Plaza.

"Wait, she's still at the Plaza!?" I shouted, a Shocked Joke going off. "Darnit, my Pwip!"

Kabuki raised an eyebrow in his own catty way. "Wait, what Public Works Project were you planning today?" he asked, knowing that his Mayor had been lacking in PWP Plans lately.

I felt my face heat up and I looked to the side. "Uhm, well, Peanut suggested this cute Illuminated Heart and I-"

I was cut off by a passionate kiss by Kabuki and I gasped before melting into the kiss for a moment. Soon Kabuki pulled back and smiled while I got my breath back.

"Is that why you demolished the Water Well next to my house, meee-OH?" he asked.

I shook my head. "A-actually I demolished that so I could finish the weird pattern that I'm doing with the pansies. The well was blocking the white pansies row," I explained.

Kabuki chuckled. "Well, looks like you'll have to wait another day," he smiled.

"Ah, speaking of which! I only have one more payment for the house! Can you believe that I managed to pay it off within two months' time!?" I shouted, running down to the basement, where the last expansion had taken place.

I had shoved the Balloon Set down there, but I still needed a lot more of the items, like the flooring. "If you ever get my picture, you better put it on that table," Kabuki joked.

"What, right next to the Balloon-Dog Lamp? Then again, I guess you already proved that you like dogs," I laughed.

Kabuki leaned on me and kissed my cheek. "I like _you_ more," he smiled.

I smiled back and hugged him. "Never leave me, okay?" I asked.

"Why would I leave a dorky theater kid like you behind, mee-OH?" Kabuki asked.

"Because you agreed with my Kabuki-based greeting," I laughed.

"To be fair, 'black stage crew' can scare people. At least I get to explain why Ninjas wear black clothing in media," Kabuki chuckled.

"I guess we're both dorks, then," I laughed before kissing him once more.

'Yeah, we're both definitely perfect for each other…'

**A/N: This one doesn't really have a plot to it or anything, but I guess Sparro became the Town Detective and, well, maybe Wolfgang, Bella, Cherry, and Peanut will get the band back together in Fairires. Wolfgang had a mic stand in the beginning. Bella looks like she's good at both Bass and Guitar. Cherry looks like she could do back up singing and guitar. Peanut asked for and got an Electric Guitar for Christmas. And, well, there's no way Colton won't force his way into being the drummer of the Town Band.**

**Their band name? Viva la Fées (What can I say, Isabelle shouted "Viva la Fairies", so I translated it like the French Nut I am.)**

**Meanwhile, Kabuki and Macaron go to every concert. I just thought up the idea of them both being theater kids last night and, well, Kabuki is a theater thing. And, yes, that was the greeting I gave him. Go look up Kabuki and ninjas wearing black to understand what he means.**

**But, yeah, this is just a boring 'the next day' 'chapter'. No plot at all except them saying that they'll never leave each other, which is possible in this game. As opposed to Wild World where it took me ages to realize that you had to talk to Cranky villagers multiple times to get them to not move out… I'm **_**SUPER SORRY, TATTLE!**_** *cries***

**Oh, and I hope you got a laugh at Macaron not being a gamer and not knowing why he was on Nintendo's 'Mailing List'.**

**Update stuff: Kabuki's resolution is to read one book from start to finish. He only got through the first chapter last year… This does not fit the story. I dislike this.**

**I MANAGED TO GET FULL MONEY ROCK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! (with already full pockets) Total: 16,100 Great, I had ~40,000 the second day when I got full money rock.**

**The lost item is Bella's and apparently a Pumpkin Pie slice was inside the bag. It's probably squashed in the story version. Hah! Get i-…They're not Squash related, are they?**

**Her gift was the shirt that Chrissy's wearing, which I find a bit odd… Maybe she talked with the Rabbit Sisters during Countdown about fashion?**

**Anyway, the Perfect Cherries grew the day after the Countdown… I need to go find someone to visit to sell them!**

**...DR. SHRUNNNNK! He gave me the Clapping Emote For this day instead! *Outrage Joke***

**FC: 2535-4123-0105**

**DA: 4300-4920-1146**

**Have Fun in Fairies! It's in no way finished yet, but I'm proud of many things in it.**


	3. Fairies has a blog!

Hey, in case anyone is still following this story, you can head over to my blog to see more of Macaron's antics.

The blog is ranty-ramblestein on tumblr. Just add "tagged/animal+crossing/chrono" to view all Animal Crossing posts.

I'm still working on making sure all posts are tagged Animal Crossing, but most of that stuff is there. Some stuff isn't about Fairies, though, so you could alternatively put in the tag "Fairies the Town" as the tag or even just "Mayor Macaron". The chrono part just makes the oldest post show up first.

There's a new character in Fairies, so don't forget to check out her story while you're there! Her tag is "Plot Reset Robot Robo". Hehe, Macaron couldn't think of a better name for her...


End file.
